deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main hero of the same name series. He previously fought Majin Buu in the 40th episode of Death Battle, Kirby VS Majin Buu. He also fought Pac-Man in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Kirby vs. Astro Boy *Asura vs Kirby * Kirby VS Bayonetta *Kirby vs Bill Cipher * Gon vs. Kirby * Goku vs Kirby *Kirby vs Klonoa *Kirby vs Bowser *Kirby vs Juggernaut *Kirby VS Destroyah *Kirby vs Ditto *Kirby vs Donkey Kong *Kirby vs Doctor Doom *Doomsday vs. Kirby *Kirby vs. Emerl *Kirby VS Erza Scarlet *Kirby vs. Flowey *Kirby vs Galactus *Kirby vs NiGHTS *Arale Norimaki vs Kirby *Kirby VS Gamera *Kirby VS Godzilla *Kirby vs Guzzlord *Kirby vs Heaven Ascension DIO (By Eficiente) *Kirby vs. Homura *Hulk vs. Kirby Kirby vs. Homura *Link vs Kirby *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic vs. Kirby *Kirby vs. Mega Man EXE *Kirby VS Metal Sonic *Kirby VS Mew *Monkey D. Luffy VS Kirby *Kirby VS Mothra *Kirby VS Ness *Orga vs Kirby *Pac-Man vs Kirby *Pac-Man and Ristar vs. Kirby and Starfy *Kirby VS Pit *Kirby VS Popeye *Pops vs Kirby *Kirby VS Rainbow Dash *Kirby VS Rayquaza *Kirby VS Ristar *Kirby vs Rodan *Kirby VS Rose Quartz *Kirby vs. Sackboy *Sailor Moon vs. Kirby *Shadow Mewtwo VS Kirby *Kirby vs Shazam *Kirby vs Shuma-Gorath *Kirby VS Sonic *Kirby vs Superman *Kirby Vs Taokaka *Kirby VS Wario *Kirby Vs Wario Vs Yoshi VS Pac-Man *Kirby vs Wolverine *Kirby vs Zen-Oh As Yarn Kirby * Nintendo Fabric Battle Royale * Paper Mario vs. Toon Link vs. Yarn Kirby * Yarn Kirby vs Yarn Yoshi Battles Royale *Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale *NES Battle Royale *Nintendo Hero Battle Royale *Overpowered Hero Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale *Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse With Kirby-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse Completed Death Battles * Kirby Vs Aang * Kirby vs Ben Tennyson * Kirby vs Cell * Kirby vs Jigglypuff *Kirby vs Pikachu * Mario VS Kirby * Maxwell vs Kirby * Mega Man vs Kirby * Kirby vs Rosalina and Luma * Kirby VS Samus Aran * Kirby VS Sans * SCP-682 VS Kirby * Kirby VS Yoshi Battles Royale * The Champions Strike Back - Smash Edition * Mario VS Kirby VS Mega Man * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale As Yarn Kirby * Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 12 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 2 Possible Opponents History A thousand years ago, the star warriors have defended the universe from the infamous and powerful Nightmare. However, they ended up dying, leaving only two left. The heroic Meta Knight, who fought in the war and barley made it out with his life and our famous pink hero, Kirby, who avoided the entire war in a star spaceship, and crash landed on the planet Popstar. Kirby has fought and battled enemies and protected Dreamland from disasters and his arch-enemy, King Dedede. Kirby is famously known for inhaling his enemies and copying their abilities. He also uses his warp star for transportation, which can move faster than light, though he can fly on his own for long periods of time. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity *Height: 8 in/20 cm *Weight: Likely under 10 oz/283 g *Species: Unknown *Infant-like and cheerful demeanor *A Star Warrior *Citizen of Dream Land Arsenal *Inhale *Copy Ability *Warp Star *Star Spit *Touch Dash *Flight *Air Bullet *Slide Kick *Headbutt *Can Summon Helpers *Robobot Armor *Water Gun (While underwater) Copy Forms By eating an opponent or certain item, Kirby can temporary power-up into a more powerful form. Kirby can also use an Ability Scroll to create two-part combinations. In Kirby 64, there were many mix copy abilities which can be obtained by inhaling two objects/enemies with different copy abilities at once. The list of mix abilities can be found on this chart: Normal abilities: *Sword Kirby: One of Kirby's most powerful melee forms, Kirby becomes skill with sword that he uses attacks like Final Cutter and Spinning Sword. Combination variants include Ice Sword Kirby, Fire Sword Kirby, and Thunder Sword Kirby. *Hammer *Fighter *Fire *Ice *Wheel *Mike *Hypernova *Star Rod *Circus *Wing *Ball *Balloon *Burning *Beetle *Needle *Tornado *Water *Crash *Spear *Parasol *Smash *Ninja *Leaf *Suplex *Backdrop *Throw *Bell *Ultra Sword *Snow Bowl *Laser *Spark *UFO *Mini *Grand Hammer *Archer *Mirror *Yo-Yo *Plasma (Though this ability has recently been merged with Spark) *Doctor *Poison *ESP *Halberd (Robobot Form) *Magic *Metal *Ghost *Smash *Cupid *Copy *Jet Strengths and Feats *Can cause earthquakes by punching the ground in Mass Attack *Throw Kirby threw a clown from Popstar all the way to a nearby Black Hole https://youtu.be/6xKoQcxiDiU?t=18m57s. *Cracked Planet Popstar in half **He also did it again, while divided into four in Amazing Mirror *Obliterated Popstar in manga *Punched a hole through the Earth *Survived a blast from a gigantic cannon with little-to-no damage *Threw Popon to the sun *Completely unaffected for this *Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs *Drilled through the planet-sized Star Dream with the Robobot *Flied to NOVA's summon point and back in mere seconds, which is at the edge of the galaxy *Can survive attacks from black holes *Saved Popstar multiple times. **Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized twice **Defeated Nightmare, Dark Matter, Drawcia and Necrodeus. **Defeated All Ex Bosses (Apparently God bosses) *Saved his universe multiple times/Defeat universal enemies. **Defeated Landia EX (in three different games), Magolor and Parallel Landia. **Defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Kirby & the amazing mirror. ***In multiple Kirby games, this hand seems to be Master Hand. ***Sakurai is the creator of Kirby and Smash. **Beat Star Dream, a Reality Warper machine and a NOVA. **Defeated Marx Soul who absorbed NOVA's power. **Defeated Queen Sectonia who had eaten 4 Miracle Fruits. ***One Miracle fruit transforms Kirby into Big Bang Kirby. **Defeated Meta Knight who's sword is established to possess infinite power. (むげん = infinite.) **Defeated King D-Mind and Dark Mind who's hammer and helmet are the second best equipment of its kind to fight with all the bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, including Landia EX and Parallel Landia. *Overstrength Magolor. *Defeat Kabu who can see the future.(Here) *He can move during time stopped. (Not only the enemy stop, [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kirby_stops_time..png is a real time stopped ability] and when using it other Kirbys without that ability can move freely.) *Can keep up with Magolor's speed. Weaknessess and Failures *He is a young boy (Not a baby.) *Has attacked Dedede even when Dedede is trying to do heroic things (like protect the Star Rod) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjPZv7RiGsg. *Despite being labeled as a hero, has committed multiple acts of genocide https://youtu.be/rdnBWpHwayA?t=11s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR6k5ZPezeE *Is always hungry and obsessed with food ** The plot of Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse is literally Kirby seeking revenge on the villains simply because his food was taken from him. *Despite his invincibility, Kirby can still be knocked out **His durability and defensive limitations are inconsistent and can vary depending on his depiction. *Copy abilities expire if Kirby takes too much damage *His floating can be interrupted if he takes too much damage. *Very normal characters can easily send Kirby flying from a strong impact simply because Kirby is nigh weightless. **Smash Bros depict Kirby as one of the top 5 lightest combatants. *Kirby is very small and his very stubby limbs gives Kirby an unorthodox physique. Weaknessess and Failures in the anime *Has the mentality of a baby; meaning he's immature, unintelligent, unfocused, inexperienced and a bit too friendly **In the anime, Kirby normally needs Tiff commanding him in order to do basic tactics (almost like a pokemon). **Sometimes just stares obliviously at events around him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmS0pj6tWKI **His baby-like and adorable appearance makes it very hard for other people to take him seriously. *Inhale has limitations; **Giant opponents and some bosses cannot be inhaled **Certain opponents cannot be killed by being inhaled and are just 'pooped' back out. **In the anime; Kirby can be exhausted if he uses Inhale for too long. **Inhale is very short ranged and can be escapable at longer ranges. Gallery Kirby - Animal Kirby.png|Animal Kirby Kirby - Archer Kirby.png|Archer Kirby Kirby - Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Kirby - Bomb Kirby.png|Bomb Kirby Kirby - Circus Kirby.png|Circus Kirby Kirby - Clean Kirby.png|Clean Kirby Kirby - Copy Kirby.png|Copy Kirby Kirby - Doctor Kirby.png|Doctor Kirby Sword_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Sword Kirby Ultra_Sword.png|Ultra Sword Kirby Smash KirbyK&tAM g page15.jpg|Smash Kirby Hammer.png|Hammer Kirby KRTDL_Fighter.png|Fighter Kirby Kirby - Grand Hammer Kirby.png|Grand Hammer Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby.png|Fire Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby breathing Fire.png|Fire Kirby breathing Fire Kirby - Ice Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Ice_Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Kirby - Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Kirby - Beam Kirby.png|Beam Kirby Kirby - Mirror Kirby.png|Mirror Kirby Kirby - Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby tumblr_mojmtvaB1d1sux2kwo1_500.png|Wheel Kirby Kirby - Wheelie Rider Kirby.png|Wheelie Rider Kirby Kirby - Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Kirby - Parasol Kirby.png|Parasol Kirby 698152039_orig.png|Mike Kirby Kirby - Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Kirby - Paint Kirby.png|Paint Kirby Starrod.png|Star Rod Kirby Big_Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby Big Bang Kirby.png|Big Bang Kirby Big Bang Kirby.gif|"Bright light suddenly appeared" KirbySprite.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Wing Kirby.jpg|Wing Kirby NK.png|Ninja Kirby Kirby - Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Kirby - Jet Kirby.png|Jet Kirby Kirby - Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move.png|Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move Kirby - Kirby while he's swimming underwater.png|Kirby while he's swimming underwater Kirby - Cutter Kirby.png|Cutter Kirby Kirby - Kirby riding on his Warp Star.png|Kirby riding on his Warp Star Kirby - Kirby's 20th Anniversary.png|Kirby's 20th Anniversary Kirby - Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System Kirby - Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy.png|Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy Kirby - Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection.png|Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection Kirby - Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover.png|Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover Infinite Power Kirby.jpeg|Kirby has infinite power confirmed American Kirby is Hardcore.jpg|American Kirby is Hardcore Gfnggnhfgt.jpg|Poison Kirby Kirby Robobot stand.png|Robobot Kirby KEY_Kirby.png|Yarn kirby aka the kirby as he appears in kirby's epic yarn Kirbydedede.jpg|Kirby Dedede Kirby stopped the clock.png|Za Warudo! Fushidane1t.jpg| Fushidane3t.jpg| Trivia *Once dated a giant finger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBWJSJbD1c8 Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Kirby Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mecha wielder Category:Ninja Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Power Replicators Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed Category:JRPG Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Space explorers Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Musicians Category:Copy users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Shield Users Category:Missile User Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants that can Absorb Energy